


friday nights are for fighting

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Faith Lehane needs cash, and she stumbles into a way to make her Slayer powers work for her.





	

     "Here we go," Faith licked her lips, taking in a deep breath, stepping into the lights. "If my mom could see me, now..." She laughed bitterly, stretching her arms over her chest, over her head, and bouncing on her toes as a warm up.  
  
     The crowd's already drunnk and rowdy, screaming for blood and gore and violence. Maybe it was sick, but Faith could understand. Not to mention, the stink of spilled beer and screams from large, sweaty men sort of made her think of the few Thanksgivings she'd had as a kid.   
  
     And the cheers for her? People screaming her name, waiting to see what she could do? Well, that didn't feel half bad, either.  
  
     The guy she was slotted to fight, the beast of a man across the mat, foaming at the mouth and slapping his own chest repeatedly, made Faith laugh, too. She'd fought actual beasts, putting this guy down for easy money looked like it'd be... well, easy money. Didn't make the dude's snarling any more attractive, though.  
  
     "Two hundred when you lose, right?" Faith shouted with her hand outstretched, and snorted in relief when he shook it, nodding.  
  
     "You're aware you're a little girl, right?" The man shouted back, took a step back, and waited for the countdown.  
  
    3....2....1...  
  
    Faith lunged first, throwing the guy off-balance and getting him to the ground quickly. If he'd been a vamp, she would've been sitting on top of a pile of ashes already. Landing solid blows to his face, Faith grit her teeth at his blood on her knuckles. To buy himself a moment of a time to recover, the man shoved his hand in her face, blocking her vision and turning her head uncomfortably.  
  
     Breaking one, no- two fingers back, while he wailed, freed Faith's face, and allowed her to land another slam to his jaw. When the man went unconcious and limp, Faith heaved a sigh of relief, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
     Standing, to face a crowd cheering her, Faith bruhed hair behind her ear, thinking how it'd be nice to get that reaction everytime she staked a vamp.  
  
     $200, would mean steakdinners for days- Faith took the cash with a greedy squeal. Friday night fight club might be her new regular gig. Running her knuckles on her pants, smearing the man's blood clean from them, Faith imagined Buffy in a place like this, doing things like this. She would never go for it, Faith knew. But the two of them together? A tag team of fated superheroes, shitkicking every dude stupid enough to challenge them  _and_ raking in easy money? It was something to daydream about, at least. 


End file.
